Cartoonnetwork and Nick
Cartoonnetwork and Nick is a kid and family TV Show for the world to see internatinaly. It located at 300 N 3rd Street Burbank, California. It show world wide better than Disney. It has Cartoonnetwork Land,World and Universe for a amusedment park. The town is located at San Tiago, Pennsylvania. Seriously. Still we got the hottest shows, movies and line in the world with y'all man cuz everybody knows who they like. Everybody like these favorite shows that tell us that we have Hip-Hop sounds to y'all cuz this channel is #1 on the streets like Empire . We got the street lit up and the world to see what were saying cuz. Some shows based on some toys, brands and games like LEGO®: LEGO® NINJAGO: Masters of Spinjitzu, Five Nights at Freddy's: Five Nights at Freddy's (Toy Chica's Adventure), Sonic: Sonic Boom, Hershy: Hershy Adventure, M&Ms: M&M Land, Terraira: Terraira, and Minecraft: Legend of Minecraft that sponsored some brands that agree for these shows with a trademark™, ® due to a fact of the brands. Cartoonnetwork and Nick has a pornography version called Cartoonnetwork and Nick 679 pornography was the sponsored by the AVN that the International Cultural Service agreed to the site that they can watch is now free. Cartoonnetwork and Nick first air in October 1, 1992 as they were separated. They came together in 2002 as they agreed that they make pretty new show with better actors and actress. In 2011 more shows starts to make was more popular as it it today. Today it is one of the most popular channel in the world due to the first show that ever show nudity Teamwork Series from Philadelphia, PA. In 2015 shows were on the top list in the Hall of Fames for acting by a lots of trademark for the company also went up after the cause of Cartoonnetwork and Nick and the world likes these shows. Super Fighters Series http://super-fighter.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Fighter_1 is the only game with a lot of company including Cartoonnetwork and Nick with the character and the best move. Cartoonnetwork and Nick has a lot of games including Super Glidrs, Five Nights at Cartoonnetwork and Nick, Five Portal, Castle Kinger, No Pants, Legend of Minecraft Legacy Quest, Teamwork, Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS and Ultimate. and TKO. History Separation Era 1984 - 2002 On February 18, 1992, Turner Broadcasting System announced its plans to launch the Cartoon Network as an outlet for Turner's considerable library of animation. On October 1, 1992, Cartoon Network played "The Star Spangled Banner" (which was a tradition whenever a new Turner-owned network launched) and a video of a person placing a dynamite in an field and then blowing the dynamite up, the channel's launch then occurred on that day and was hosted by the MGM cartoon character Droopy in a special event called ''Droopy's Guide to the Cartoon Network, during which the first cartoon on the network, The Great Piggy Bank Robbery, was shown. Initial programming on the channel consisted exclusively of reruns of classic Warner Bros. cartoons (the pre-1950 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies), the 1933–1957 Popeye cartoons, MGM cartoons, and Hanna-Barbera cartoons. At first, cable providers in New York City, Philadelphia, Washington D.C., and Detroit carried the channel. By the time the network launched, Cartoon Network had an 8,500-hour cartoon library. From its launch until 1995, the network's announcers said the network's name with the word "The" added before "Cartoon Network", thus calling the network "The Cartoon Network". By the time that the network debuted, Cartoon Network also operated a programming block (containing its cartoons) that aired on TNT, entitled "Cartoon Network on TNT". Nickelodeon struggled at first, operating at a $10 million loss by 1984. The network had lacked successful programs (shows on the network that failed to gain traction during its first few years included Against the Odds and Going Great), which stagnated viewership, finishing dead last among all U.S. cable channels. After firing its management staff, MTV Networks president Bob Pittman turned to Fred Seibert and Alan Goodman, who created MTV's iconic IDs a few years earlier, to reinvigorate Nickelodeon, leading to what many believe to be the channel's "golden age". Collision Together 2002 - 2011 The real signficants that the collision together happened in April 24, 2002 in Phildelphia, PA by the name that two channels is now one. They added Cartoonetwork + Nick to make of the name collied together and it can made up to the newsest name called Cartoonnetwork and Nick that made from two channels is a one big channel. The collision that effect on many that may have to recover by the company but some shows don't effect on the collision because the shows were probably made with more than one channel like Spong Bob Squar Pants and Class of 3000 and it first ever to have a pornography section of the channel. In 2005 the channel was the first collision channel ever in the U.S History for a T.V show and movie with a pornography program. In 2009 some shows like Stoked has some nudity and sexual activites due to the creation that may have effect kids to don't watch the shows without an auldt permission. The channel decline due to some pornography and nudity in alot of shows to censored some sexual harsasment and nudity to harasa actor and actress. In November 2010 all shows from Cartoonnetwork and Nick Recovered due to alot of nudity to the actress. Most actress are mostly pornstar. In 2011 it was hit to the top 50 international channel and knocked down Disney over to top 20s before 2012. The term of usage due to the fact of equation to improved as the best channel in the world needed a best plan with the whole company for a huge meeting to gather all informational events for an important topic to the hallof fame. The collision was the best thing since 2002. Element Animation https://m.youtube.com/user/elementanimation?http://elementanimation.com/ was signed on Cartoonnetwork and Nick in December 10, 2011 Hall of Fame, Cartoonnetwork and Nick Amusement Park, Teamwork Series 2012-2014 Cartoonnetwork and Nick Amusement Park was built in January 27, 2012 in Cartoonnetwork and Nick, PA in Lower Moreland Township, PA near the Legend of Minecraft, Four Savage of Ecuador, Into the Hood studios. The top hit shows were at the studio near the park that were now the top 20s international channel after knocking Disney down over and over. On 2013 when Grojband, Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa, Detentionaire, and Mixels came up and stood to improve to the Hall of Fame. Legend of Minecraft http://www.legend-of-minecraft.wikia.com/Legend_of_Minecraft was the first video game brand on this channel then (Terraria) based on the game Terraria August 2, 2014) (Five Nights at Freddy's (Toy Chica's Adventure) was in October 24, 2015 see below). On the Billboard 2013 and the Arcade my Award as so many Cartoonnetwork and Nick Actors and actress won some awards. The channel grew a lot like a steep hill like a rock climber to the World Hall of Fame international channel to top 15s. Mid 2013 as the Straight Outta Aldan rised as the popular event for Cartoonnetwork and Nick. The first very inapposite shows and movie in the whole kids channel is called the most common name ever " '''Teamwork Series " inside Cartoonnetwork and Nick. Teamwork Series has Jae (Main Character), AA, Meek Mill Ismail, Cassie Laine, Melissa Debling, Stampy and many more rappers and cool people in Teamwork Series. Teamwork Series made the channel to the Top 7 channels in the world behind FX, ABC, CBS, Fox, Spike and NBC. Teamwork Series also shared with FX for older version. Five Nights at Freddy's, Vineout, Vita 2015-present In 2015 shows are improving camera system and brightness to see cleary. 2015 was the biggest year with from 2012-2024 for Cartoonnetwork and Nick as it called the Hall of Fame era for the whole channel of Cartoonnetwork and Nick History, nah it mean serious event as it is today dawg. On October 24, 2015 as they add Five Nights at Freddy's (Toy Chica's Adventure) based on the game 5 Nights at Freddy's same thing with Legend of Minecraft was from January 5, 2013 based on Minecraft, and Terraira in Augest 2014. On January 16, 2016 as the new shows like Vineout, Wild in n out, and Twerk A$$ were added to the MTV Nation in Cartoonnetwork and Nick as people think deez shows werevery funny as ever. On 2017 as they add another three show called Vita, Conorstone, and Hotline as it is very super dooper funny to the whole Cartoonnetwork and Nick audience. As Hotline is about kids skating on the Rollerskate rink called Rolling Thunder in Northeast Philadelphia, PA where the popluar kids stay for roller skate and arcade games on skates as an MLG no scopper like a beast mode person who no scoped like an MLG pro. Show Shows in 2016. * Adventure Time * Teen Titans GO! * The Amazing World of Gumball * Mixels * Tenkai Knights * Ben 10 Reniverse * Pokémon the Series: XY * Uncle Grandpa * Grojband * Regular Show * Johnny Test * Steven Universe * 'Rocket Jo * Detentionaire * Angelo Rules * Author * Sonic Boom * Sick Bricks * LEGO® NINJAGO: Masters of Spinjitzu * Clarence * Over The Garden Wall * The Tom and Jerry Show * We Bare Bears * Class of 3000 * Numb Chucks * Sponge Bob Square Pants * Beyraiderz * Be Cool Scooby-Doo * Wabbit—A Looney Tunes Production * Fairy Godparents * Sundaj and Craig * Young Justice XI * Bring it here * Dont get it * The Problem Solvers * Ed ,Edd , and Eddy * Flapjack * Chowder * Code Lyoko * Kids Next Door * Star Wars * Mr. Men Show * Mighty Magisword * Little Bill and Maco (Bill Cosby) * Cat in the Hat * The Thunderman * Incredible Crew * Liv and Maddie * Five Nights at Freddy's (Toy Chica's Adventure) * Sid The MLG Kid * Teamwork Series * Four Savage of Ecuador * Into the Hoods * Terraira * Legend of Minecraft * The Crack * Hershy Adventure * M&m land * World Star * Fruit show Nono * The Duck Pooping with Finn * The Jacko Show * Roblox * I'' know it'' * Amy, Sara, Tara, and Katy * Get dunk on * Vineout * Wild in n out * Twerk A $ $ * Cornstone (2017) * Vita (2017) * Hotline (2017) Movie * Teamwork Series (2014) * Los Delaware Valley: (Valley of God) (2015) * Evil United (2015) * Vortex (2015) * Post to Be (2015) * The Getaway (2015) * YG and Meek Mill: Captain Ghetto Kingz (2015) * Ride Alone 2 (2016) * Black Hood (2016) * Drug dealer (2016) * La El Chino (2016) * Buring Cross (2016) * Budda dies (2016) * Self or Nah (2017) * Mr Ghetto (2017) * 69 (2017) MTV Nation MTV Nation is a nation for MTV on Cartoonnetwork and Nick.Show are: * Teamwork Series * Four Savage of Ecuador * Into the Hood * Terraira * Legend of Minecraft * The Crack * Hershy Adventure * M&m Land * World Star * Fruit Show NONO * The Duck Pooing with Finn * The Jacko Show * Roblox * I know it * Amy, Sara, Tara, and Katy * Get Dunk On * Vine Out * Wild in n out * Twerk A $ $ Cartoonnetwork and Nick Music Tall Building of Shows Tall Building are only one tall building for each Show in each City Reference